Flights of obsidian love
by romanceshiper2000
Summary: -
1. Chapter 1 : Another beginning

"Am I dead?" Spyro thought to himself, not sure if life still resonated within the purple dragon's body. "What did she say?!" The rebirth of the world could only mean 2 things: Through fire or peace. Spyro chose peace, defeating the one who chose fire, malaefor. "What is this thing on my body? Is it a fallen branch?" Spyro questioned his current surroundings. "I'm done with questions!" Spyro exclaimed in a hoarse, broken whisper. It was enough to wake himself up as well as the "Branch".

"Stupid! Wake up sooner!" The branch shouted with tears in her eyes and joy over his scarred and bruised body. "I'll get help!" The branch exclaimed with panic in her voice. With a hoarse voice, Spyro was able to grab the branch and say her name. "Please don't leave me, Cynder. What did you say in the core?" Cynder, once his adversary, now partner, friend and hero sobbed the answer he was looking for. "I love you, Spyro." She gave him a hug that emanated with happiness. "Never leave me, Cynder." Spyro sobbed. He could now feel life had sparked back inside of his purple frame.

"If you aren't wet with my tears yet, it looks like it'll rain soon." Cynder spoke up over their intoxicated happiness. "Can you carry me? I don't think I can walk." Spyro mentioned. With no hesitation, Cynder picked her newfound love and carried him over to a cave to take shelter from the oncoming rain. "Now I'm tired." Cynder exclaimed with a sigh. "If you like, you can use me as a cushion." Spyro expressed with a yearning to get to know his new love.


	2. Chapter 2 : Rain and gain

As Spyro laid in the cave, Cynder was out gathering food and firewood. It had not started raining yet, but it was approaching. With a quick shot of shadow breath, Cynder was invisible to a deer in her vicinity. After a fatal blow, the deer was no more, but rather a mere meal in her and Spyro's near future. "Thank you for the food." Cynder recognized the ancestors presence in giving her strength to hunt the deer.

"That about does it, food and firewood. Wait. Can spyro breathe fire? If at all, it should be a spark to ignite a fire. Ignite." Cynder recalled the events leading up to Maleafor's defeat. Specifically, that of Ignitus getting them through the ring of fire by sacrificing his life. Cynder trotted off in the direction of the cave as raindrops began descending from the sky. After a brisk flight in the rain shower, Cynder made it back to the cave where her new lover dwelled.

"How are you holding up?" Cynder asked Spyro. Still sore, he rose to sit with his paws in front of him, legs behind. "Famished." Spyro sarcastically stated, knowing full well Cynder had a deer with her. "Can you breathe fire?" Cynder questioned her slumped purple cushion. With what little energy Spyro had inside of him, a spark flew onto the firewood Cynder had recently gathered. "With the state your body's in, it's probably best for you to have something cooked rather than raw." Cynder gave a look of worry to her companion. "Sure." Spyro acknowledged her request. "I saw a bucket over there, maybe you can fill it up with some rain water. "I love you, Spyro. It gives me a sense of purpose that's not for bad intentions." "I love you to, Cynder" Spyro responded weakly.


	3. Chapter 3 : A dying fire and a hot night

As our two lovers laid together after a hot meal, the fire was beginning to dampen from the moisture of the rain. "This is a nice fire." Spyro stated softly to the dragoness who was using him as a cushion. "Do you wanna know my favorite words?" Cynder questioned her object of comfort. "I'm not stopping you from answering, am I?" Spyro sarcastically expressed his approval. With that, Cynder laid on her back as Spyro was sitting up against the cave wall. "Kiss me." Cynder declared her want for spyro. "You're gonna have to come up to me. I can't bend down with how my body is right now." Spyro expressed his want for her.

Cynder never noticed how toned Spyro's chest was as she curled up next to her unused love cushion. As Spyro prepared himself for the most sensational moment of his life, he thought of how to ask Cynder if he could be her mate. "Life can't get much more enjoyable than this." Cynder thought to herself as she locked lips with her purple saviour. "Why am I hesitating? Just ask her already!" Spyro frantically thought to himself about how he would ask her about being mates while he locked lips with Cynder.

Deep in their own thoughts, our lovers had no sense of time. The two of them stopped their eternal moment to the sound of a cracking ember. Curled up, they watched the fire fade away. "Cynder." Spyro put his proposal in action. "Yes?" Cynder could tell he was going to say something she would enjoy hearing. "Will you *gulp and deep breath* be my -" Spyro couldn't even finish the most important question of his life. Instead, Cynder knew what he was going to say. "YES!" A bombardment of tears and kisses followed.


	4. Chapter 4 : Privacy and attention

After so much destruction and war, Spyro and Cynder can relax for the rest of their lives peacefully. "I think I'll see if I'm fit to walk. I can't imagine Cynder, as much we love each other, can carry me for the rest of our lives." Spyro constructed a thought while still half asleep. "Cynder?" Spyro attempted to wake the sleeping dragoness. "Hmm?" Cynder responded with a half sigh of "what". "Do you think you can help me up? I'm going to try to walk." Spyro requested help from his love.

Cynder responded with an answer that gave spyro worry over the privacy of their new relationship. "You need a doctor, not just to start walking around." Cynder gave her response of disapproval. "Nobody knows if were even alive." Spyro gave his side of the argument. "I wouldn't want what we have to be public." Cynder gave a panicked response. "But how else would you get the help you need?" It was a miracle Cynder was able to carry Spyro to the cave in which he resided. "Would you be willing to let this privacy go? I am if you are."

Spyro questioned his lover who was desperate for him to be healed of his wounds. "We'll figure something out. But for now, you need a doctor." Cynder responded to Spyro's negotiation. "Alright. Go. Do you even know where we are?" Spyro accepted their agreement. "We're at the other end of the Avalar valley, away from the town." Cynder gave their position to Spyro to ease his worry of her getting lost. "Well, go on." Spyro edged Cynder on her way. A flap of the wing and a flick of the tail, Cynder was away.


	5. Chapter 5 : A saviour for a saviour

As Cynder hurried across to the Cheetah village, it was not raining, but Cynder was making her own rain with tears. "Where is it?" Cynder questioned her current surroundings in relation to the village. "Though, it does feel nice to be airborne again." Cynder thought aloud to herself. "I need some water. I'll faint by the time I get there." Cynder suggested to herself. Flying down to the river, Cynder took a rest and drank from the river that ran through the Avalar Valley.

"Now you can say you've been through hell and back again." A stranger observed Cynder.

"HUNTER!" Cynder exclaimed with joy.

"Hello, Cynder."

Cynder was so ecstatic, she was having trouble saying that her lover needed help. "Calm yourself, Cynder." Hunter attempted to get Cynder to compose herself.

"Spyro … he … he needs help." Cynder managed to get the words out of her mouth calmly.

"Where is he?" Hunter questioned Cynder, with heavy breaths, trying to calm herself.

"There's an overhang not a mile's walk from here." Cynder gave her mate's position to hunter.

"I'm not a doctor. We have one in the village. We'll meet you there." Hunter gave Cynder his plan.

"Ok. Thank you, Hunter." Cynder gave her approval.


	6. Chapter 6 : The truth of privacy

Back in the overhang, Spyro was anxiously waiting for his mate to arrive back with help. Spyro, for a while was in his own thoughts.

Where would we go? If possible, can we stay hidden? Will we … start a … family … ? Spyro's eyes widened and his breathed was short and broken. Only an outside influence could snap him out of it.

A voice called out to him, though, he couldn't hear much more than a whisper as he drifted off, passing out.

As he lay in the familiar void of convexity, Cynder and the villagers Hunter had gathered to aid him were tending to his wounds.

His eyes were cracking open to a sight of remembrance and confusion. "Chronicler, is that you? You look more blue than usual." Spyro observed the figure that resembled to being who aided Spyro in defeating the ape king, Gaul.

"I am he. But not he whom you think I am." The new chronicler stated. "That voice. Ignitus?" Unknown to Spyro, this place could not shield his thoughts or emotions. They were free to float about.

"Yes. You know where to find me. Now, wake up, young dragon. Go to your mate." The chronicler comforted Spyro.

As Spyro drifted back into reality, Cynder laid on top of his bandaged body. "Cyn? Spyro piped up in a hoarse, tired tone.

"How do you feel?" Cynder asked Spyro. Unknowingly, she was laying on the limb that prevented her mate from walking to the village, making this scene in the first place.

"Can you lean on something else that isn't broken please?" Spyro gave a playful smile that indicated he wasn't hurt by it, merely uncomfortable.

"Sorry." Cynder rolled on top of her mate and laid her head on his chest and asked "Is this better?"

"If it's not on my leg, yeah." Spyro playfully approved. "This might be our last moment to ourselves for a while. Let's make it last." Spyro pointed out the band of Cheetahs that were sleeping not far from them.

Cynder gave a kiss of approval. "I want what we have to last."

"I know I said to take care of him, but this is ridiculous." A light poked his head from a bush with sarcasm.

"Hello, Sparx." Both partners threw sarcasm back at the dragonfly, Inadvertently waking the other Cheetahs up.


	7. Chapter 7 : Gossip sickness

Spyro's estimate of if he broke his leg was off. It was just a mere fracture. It took not more than a few days of rest. "There's no avoiding this. People want to see us." Spyro gave his thoughts on the start of a life without privacy together with his mate, Cynder.

"Can you fly yet? That'll determine how much we can speed this up." Cynder remarked with sadness knowing they're celebrities.

The irony of this situation was that the opposite emotion, joy, was conveyed with the first flight of Spyro since his battle with Malefor.

"I guess my wings say yes." Spyro said with a smirk.

"Hunter said he'd meet us in Warfang. Said something about a party." Cynder tried to cheer up her companion.

"Well, if were gonna show our faces, might as well go big or go home. But, in this case, I'd rather go home." Spyro frowned at the prospect of getting harassed with the word "Saviour" over and over again.

"Maybe this'll get you motivated." Cynder planted a kiss on Spyro's cheek.

"Thanks. When we get there, I want US to show US. Nothing fake." Spyro gave a plan for how they would handle the crowds.

"Of course." Cynder responded. And with that, the two were away. As the wind wisped past them, Spyro couldn't help but think about that dream he had a few days prior. "Is he really alive?" Spyro thought to himself. Deep in his thoughts, Spyro couldn't hear Cynder call out to him.

"Spyro!" Cynder yelled, snapping him out of his trance.

"There already?" Spyro saw the great dragon city, Warfang lying below, awaiting their purple saviour…


	8. Chapter 8 : Angels and demons

Being recognized as the saviours of the world would be something we take for granted. But for Spyro and Cynder, having their lives be nothing more than puppets, and the puppet master is the public. "As much as I want to kiss you all the time, I don't think it's wise until there's a slow dance, if any at all." Cynder gave a plan while she and her lover were approaching the middle of crowd chanting incoherent screams.

As the two landed, there were some quiet words being spoken about the crowd. Looking unsure of himself, Spyro squeaked a simple "Hello".

"Why isn't anybody approaching us?" Cynder thought to herself. Looking up, she saw a certain dragonfly attempting to put on a look of intimidation while having his arms crossed. "Oh. Thanks, Sparx." She said to herself with sarcasm.

She wasn't quiet enough though, and people in the crowd heard her. Whispers began to pop up as people recognized her as the "ONCE" Terror of the skies.

Spyro heard all the whispers and wrapped his wing around her and walked into the party hall, where the guardians were waiting.

Spyro completely forgot about ignitus, even though he was the chronicler, they still have a choice to be in solitude. Ignitus chose to help out in the world. As Spyro walked in with Cynder wrapped under his wing, he saw the blue dragon and his eyes widened with disbelief as they walked up to the guardians on a stage.

"Hello, young dragons. Would you like to address the people as their new King and Queen?" Ignitus addressed them calmly.

"Hi. I never asked for this. But I'm glad where I ended up. There are different ways of bringing about a new age. I chose peace, defeating the one who chose fire, Malaefor."

As Spyro was speaking on stage, a certain dragon knew killing Spyro was his only answer to getting his own mate. He pushed his way to the crowd and let loose a fireball at his new king.

Spyro's instinct kicked in, and he slowed down time just as the fireball was on the tip of his nuzzle. He moved out of the way and with what little magic he had left, he glided down to the dragon who attempted to kill him. With an interrogating look on his face, he stood in front of him. The magic finally wore off after what seemed to be an eternity.

"SPYRO! What was that? Are you ok?" Cynder and a certain dragoness gave a worried tone and expression of panic at the same time.

They both ran to him and hugged him. Spyro's face now had a look of confusion instead a look of interrogation. Cynder made eye contact with the other dragoness who also had her wings around Spyro.

"Flame, what is this all about?" The dragoness questioned the attacker. "Nothing, Ember. Just a false idol." stated the attacker, called Flame.


	9. Chapter 9 : Royal table of questions

After an awkward encounter with Spyro's attacker and the pink companion, Spyro invited them over to the royal feast table to better know his motives for such an action. Spyro was not one to lock someone up just because they tried to kill him (Except uncivilized forces). As King, Spyro had to be more independent, even with the advice of the guardians.

"So … mind telling me why you tried to kill me?" Spyro broke the silence.

Flame gave his answer in the form of a riddle. "What happens when you mix pink, purple and black on the same canvas?"

All the dragons were bewildered. Except Ember. She was still giving googly eyes at her purple king.

Flame gave the answer with a cocky look on his face. "A mess. You have 2 females claiming to be yours."

"What about consent?" Spyro gave a response that made Ember lean on him.

"You have my consent." Ember quietly squeaked to her king.

Cynder gave a look of confusion mixed with worry to Ember, who was getting even more comfortable on Spyro. "Pretty sure he means if it's ok with him if you lean on him." She piped up.

"Oh, sorry terror." Ember responded with a smirk.

Cynder's eyes widened with anger. "What did you just call me?"

"Oh, sorry MATE." Ember threw an insult at Cynder, not realizing Cynder was about to throw something herself.

Cynder proceed to storm out of the room still holding some red wine in her face. As she approached the doorway, she spat the wine in the back of Ember's thick skull.

Spyro chased after her in the hopes of calming her down …


	10. Chapter 10 : Who loves who?

As Spyro was on Cynder's trail to her and Spyro's room, Flame and Ember were sitting in silence with their thoughts differing from one another.

"Cynder has to fight me eventually. And when that time comes, it is I who will win." Ember remarked to herself.

"I have to apologize to Spyro. Just because I can't have love doesn't mean he shouldn't." Flame felt sorry for nearly killing Spyro.

Back in the Royal Couple's room, Cynder was laying down on the bed trying to think of a diplomatic way to resolve her issues with Ember. Spyro found the room and knocked lightly on the door with a soft, caring tone. "Cynder, are you there? I'm not mad about what happened at dinner. Just … please open up."

Cynder walked over and opened the door. A silent minute filled the air when they were together. "This whole situation is -" Spyro started a conversation with Cynder. "Like Flame said, a mess."

Cynder finished his words for him. Spyro got the message of "I don't enjoy seeing that side of you" across with a kiss. "Please don't be like this, Cynder. I like this side of you, right now." Spyro softly whispered to Cynder.

"I know." Cynder teared up.

For the first time in their lives, Spyro and Cynder slept in the same bed.


	11. Chapter 11 : An apology and brunch

Spyro had sensitive ears and could hear the early morning birds chirping. Sleep paralysis was temporary, and he could see his mate sleeping on top of him. "I'm not leaving until she moves off me." Spyro concluded his current situation. After a few minutes, Cynder had moved off her mate. Spyro was slowly moving off careful not to wake her up. A light kiss on the cheek was the last moment they shared that morning.

Spyro had trotted off out of the room. As he walked down the cold hall, there was no indication of anyone else in the hall with him. "I'm gonna see if Ignitus has any advice for me. Cause, right now, I have no clue of what to do. I've been taught nothing but how to fight." Spyro got more mad as he thought of this. A familiar face had now bumped into Spyro's face.

"Your highness. Please forgive me, it was not in my best intention to hurt you. Jealousy overcame me." Flame countered his accident.

"I'm guessing you mean yesterday." Spyro confidently stated.

"Yes. I was on my way to ask you and Cynder to join Ember and I for brunch." Flame sincerely asked.

"Cynder's still asleep. Even if … Ember … is there, getting to better know you two would be nice. As well as food." Spyro's expression changed from "She's annoying" to sarcasm.

Flame led Spyro down the hall to the room where brunch and Ember were waiting. As they entered, she flung herself onto Spyro attempting to kiss him. "Ember, STOP!" Spyro calmly and confidently told Ember to get off him.

A now sad Ember sat down next to him as they ate. "Flame, sorry to bring up the past, but you attacked me. That made me think, Malefor's forces are still roaming around out there. That is why I am appointing you as general of warfang."

Flame's mouth dropped at the sound of becoming a high ranking military officer.

Ignitus now entered the room to address Spyro. "Spyro." He said, bowing as he did.

"Yes Ignitus?" Spyro confusingly said.

"The ceremony is about to begin." Ignitus responded.

"What ceremony?" Spyro was still confused.

"The crowning ceremony. The people await their new King." Ignitus confidently stated.


	12. Chapter 12 : Ceremonial tension

Cynder was told of the crowning ceremony before Spyro. As she was getting ready, she couldn't help but think that people would see her as nothing but the monster she once was. "Am Spyro and I even qualified to be King and Queen? I'm not sure we would do a good Job." Cynder gave her thoughts on the situation. As she made her way to the ceremony, a sudden hit her. "What about an inheritance? Will people expect us to have kids?"

It seemed people from all the land was at the ceremony. As tradition, Spyro and Cynder stood at the back of the aisle before walking to the stage. Cynder kept a calm face about her, but inside she was irritated by a small fact. "Why is Ember the crown bearer?" She began a whisper to Spyro.

"Please control yourself. Maybe she's doing my crown and Flame's doing yours." Spyro whispered back to his mate as they were walking down the aisle towards the pair of crown bearers.

"At one point, some people saw me as nothing but Malefor #2. Now, things are better, but not for Cynder. People still view her as a monster. I can see their eyes." Spyro thought to himself as he put on a smile and waved to the people he would very soon rule over.

As according to tradition, every time there was a new King and/or Queen, there would be another crowning ceremony and the one to preside over it would be The Chronicler. Now, it was Ignitus. After the coronation speech and oath given by Ignitus and the royal couple, the crowning began.

Unfortunately, Spyro's guess on who was going to crown them was wrong. Flame did Spyro's and Ember did Cynder's. As Ember put the crown on Cynder's head, she turned it to have the words painted on there saying "Terror". As the two walked off the stage, she tripped and the crown fell off, revealing the word Cynder despised.

Ember gave a small smirk as if to say "Oh look. The terror fell down." Cynder pounced onto her and the fight was on. The irony of the fight is that this only made Cynder look like what she hated being called. After many scratches, bruises and bites, they both collapsed from exhaustion.

Spyro grabbed her and flew her to their room. Laying her on the bed, Spyro looked at the now sleeping Cynder with a look of disappointment. "Well, this is off to a great start." Spyro exclaimed to himself with depressing sarcasm.


	13. Chapter 13 : To flee or be

As our new royal couple was sleeping together, Spyro woke up and gave a thought to himself. "I'm not sure if we should leave. The people depend on us."

This was shortly interrupted by a knock at the door. Spyro found Ignitus waiting for him. "Your highness. The scout report just came in." Giving a bow, he gave his king the report.

"I would like to get back into fighting shape, but you should've given this to Flame. Sorry I didn't tell you before, but he's the general." Spyro gave his condolences to Ignitus for not telling him before of Flame being the general.

As Spyro read it, his eyes widened with disbelief. "I knew Malefor's forces were still out there, but … this looks like it's gonna be a recreation of the last battle that was here."

"Even the moles can't rebuild the city this fast. Shall we evacuate?" Ignitus depressingly stated.

"With what little forces we still have, we must fight. Ignitus, prepare for ground assault." Spyro lifted his spirits.

"Yes sir. I will rally what fighters we have on the ramparts." Ignitus gave his plan and was away.

As Ignitus was leaving the room, Spyro turned around to find Cynder sitting upright on the bed.

"If it's a re-creation of the last battle, does that mean I'm in it?" Cynder gave her response over hearing the whole conversation between Spyro and Ignitus.

"Cynder, I'm putting you in charge of keeping everyone safe while Flame and I fight." Spyro eased her tensions.

"Does that include taking care of and/or protecting Ember?" Cynder remembered her fight with the pink dragoness the day previous.

"The catacombs are huge. Please just do your part and stay away from her." Spyro begged her.

The two of them parted ways with a kiss …


	14. Chapter 14 : Battle of Warfang 2

As Spyro was heading up to the ramparts to defend the city (Again), he thought to himself "Is someone else controlling this (Malefor's) army?" Now running, he was blinded by a whizzing fireball that blasted its way through the wall. Thankfully not high enough for any ground soldiers to come in. The sight that greeted the king was no more than shocking. Half a million foot soldiers were marching on the city, thousands of flying soldiers, hundreds of siege towers, and a single battering ram.

"Orders sir?" A mole sitting in the catapult spoke up over the sound of fireballs bashing into the walls and towers.

"Focus your attack on the battering ram!" Spyro shouted as some flying soldiers were landing on the wall.

Flame blocked an attack that was aimed at Spyro with what looked to be the same fireball that he tried to kill Spyro with. "You get that one, I'll get this one!" Flame shouted to Spyro as two siege towers were approaching the wall.

The two parted ways to attack the towers. Spyro zapped whatever came out of the tower's opening. Once thoroughly stunned, Spyro hurled an attack at the crystal powering the tower and kept it from collapsing.

Once the tower was done for, the soldiers weren't stunned any more, but rather frozen. Looking up, Spyro found a familiar face stopping flying enemies from getting inside the city. Spyro thought to himself "(Save your thanks for later) That's what he's (Cyril) probably thinking as he froze those soldiers."


	15. Chapter 15 : Queen of darkness

As the battle raged on the city, down below in the catacombs, Cynder was writing a poem that she was going to recite to everyone in the echos of the catacombs. After careful consideration of what she would say, she was ready to speak. As she got up to where everyone could see her, she had all eyes on her.

"Let me clear up some confusion. I am your queen. A queen for all. Though, once I was known as something else. 'Terror' you all called me. There is no excuse for my actions. It was Malefor's doing. He put me under his spell. I couldn't get away because I had just hatched. I was saved by the one who saved you all. Only mere weeks afterwards I put myself in solitude. I couldn't stand the guilt of being around everyone I hurt. Being captured once again, I found myself staring at a familiar sight. The face of him who put me in this spot in the first place. But that's all the past. The cycle of life continues even now."

A single scream followed the applause. "Breach!" Cynder regrettably knew it was Ember who was speaking. She (Cynder) flew down to the voice's point of origin. As she was approaching the voice, she thought to herself "It's time to put these words into actions."

As Ember laid above a seemingly endless pit, about to be struck down by Grublins, it got even darker. This was due to Cynder's shadow breath. As the smoke cleared, Cynder stood firmly saying "Like I said. Queen FOR ALL." Ember got up dazed and confused.


	16. Chapter 16 : A familiar laugh

As Cynder and Ember were negotiating, the battle's fury continued on the surface. As Spyro was destroying another tower's crystal, a flying enemy was set on attacking him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the claws change from red to silver. The tower had fallen as Spyro had a worried and upset look about him. "I give thanks, but why are you here? I put you in charge of the catacombs." Spyro responded to Cynder's rescue.

"Ember was in trouble. For making it known that there was a breach in the caves, I knew she meant well. Therefore, I gave her the position of HHS Secretary."

"The caves have been breached?!" Spyro responded with panic in his voice.

"Less than 50. I got rid of them. Besides, she called out to the people. I know she means well. I trust her with the people's well being. I'm not putting my personal judgment in front of my duties as Queen." Cynder eased Spyro's tensions.

Spyro had a thought intrude in his mind that he gave to Cynder. "Why aren't we fighting anything?" As they looked over the wall, the enemy was motionless. Confusion had entered into their minds. A beast whom they had never seen before had risen above the rest. With a loud horn, he announced his coming.

Maniacal laughter could be heard from his position, not a thousand yards away. "My soul stood where you destroyed my previous body. My master formed me once more."

These words made Spyro burrow deep into his memory until he found a moment that he regrets forever. The moment when he fought The Ape King, Gaul in The Well Of Souls. Spyro now remembered the feeling of when he destroyed him (Gaul). A feeling of darkness and hatred.

As Spyro was in disbelief, Gaul yelled the order that made the enemy more furious than ever before. "That one is mine! KILL THE OTHERS!"


	17. Chapter 17 : The darkest purple

As Spyro heard those words, fear was swelling up inside of him. Only to turn to anger. Hate soon followed as he was striking an approaching tower. These feelings had turned his frame into a black, smoky mist. With bloodshot eyes, he looked back at his love. A single tear had fallen from her cheek. The darkening was a powerful force. But Cynder was not only crying from her love turning into a monster. She was also crying because she remembered. She remembered that she looked like that as she was striking her love when they were fighting, all those years ago.

He desperately clawed at the bodily mist that had engulfed his body with rage. "This only leads to suffering." Spyro thought to himself, seeing his friend and companion stream tears out of her.

"He saved me. But can I save him?" Cynder questioned how or if she can bring back the purple saviour she had come to love.

Spyro remembered the connection they shared. The love, passion, and hope they had. "All that will be for nothing if I continue down this path, leading the world only to destruction." After hearing these hopeful words, the darkness left him. Now it was Spyro who had the tear rolling down his cheek.

Cynder looked up with a smile and saw the dragon she had come to have loving feelings for.

That look quickly turned into fear and pain as Gual grasped her fragile neck. With laughter only a psychopath could emanate, he shouted "Let's see how many more tears are inside."

A shot of shadow breath was all it took to escape the cold, dead hands of Gaul.

As Spyro caught sight of the floating ball of mist fly away, Gual sought to strike him. Instinct gave Spyro the reflexes to move away. Countering his (Gaul´s) move with a fly-in-strike, Spyro pushed Gual off the wall into the gate entrance, which was breaking apart by the order he gave. They had a similar thought : ¨This is between you and me . . . ¨


	18. Chapter 18 : A beastly loss

Our two adversaries were staring down at each other, ready for their inevitable 2nd confrontation. Spyro could feel the weight of the world on his shoulders as he felt the fire fuel his courage. Gual protruded 2 large swords, giving Spyro enough reason to remember their last fight. As Gual jumped up to strike at his foe, Spyro calmed his mind and the world had froze.

With what precious seconds he gave himself, Spyro searched for a weak spot on Gual. As he attempted to grab one of the swords out of Gaul's hands, Spyro managed to run out of time. As he was on the edge of one of the swords, he could feel the wind being knocked out of him as he was violently thrown down to the ground. A smile was strewn across Gaul's face as the gate was breached.

The crown was knocked off Spyro's head only to be picked up and put on the beastly head of Gaul. With a monstrous roar, Gaul let it known he was the king now. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I AM THE KING NOW!"

Spyro heard these words as he was being whisked away by a familiar black mist. Screams could be heard all across the city. He saw his people running and being slaughtered. The misty couple was flying away with other survivors to the Avalar valley. The last thoughts in Spyro's mind as he faded into unconsciousness "I . . . failed."


	19. Chapter 19 : Stormy pains

'It was a dark and stormy night' is light-years away from being able to describe how depressing Avalar was. Warfang was lost, Spyro was unconscious and the Valley was in a state of seemingly never ending darkness and downpour. Spyro was laying in the medical tent for the survivors. He could see his slumped dragoness lover on his bandaged body. With eyes barely cracked open, he muttered the first words Cynder had heard from him since he fell unconscious. "How long was I out?" Cynder was having trouble sleeping ever since the rain had begun pouring. "Three days." She stated over another clash of lightning.

"Has it been raining for long?" Spyro with now wide eyes looked over to the entrance to the tent he was residing in. "Three days." Cynder gave a sarcastic, yet also depressing tone to her object of comfort in the rain.

As the rain and thunder echoed throughout the Valley, Spyro and Cynder kept staring out at the tent entrance, not knowing if the rain will ever stop. "It seems the ancestors are punishing us." Spyro gave his theory on the situation.

Cynder gave Spyro a kiss and got up to get some water for him. As she was doing so, the bruised purple dragon attempted to get up in a vain attempt to see if he was able to walk, let alone move anything that wasn't his mouth or eyes. As Cynder was filling up a cup with water, she was shaken by a convenient lightning and thunder strike as Spyro let out a shriek of pain as he shifted his right leg, the one that just healed the week prior.

She rushed over to his side to lay him back in bed for his own safety. "Please don't pull this stunt again." Cynder said worrying her once unconscious purple cushion would hurt himself even more than he has. Putting him back in the bed, she looked at him with eyes that resembled the tent's exterior. With that, they once more fell back into slumber.


	20. Chapter 20 : A shining hope

As our purple hero was snoozing in the medical tent, Cynder went out when the storm finally passed the valley. She was feeling sick and went to Ignitus for advice. She gave the symptoms and Ignitus examined her. As she woke Spyro, he could see tears of happiness in her emerald eyes. "I'm . . . I'm gonna be . . . out of commission for a while." Cynder whispered into her lover's ears.

"So am I, as you can clearly tell." Spyro sarcastically stated his current situation of being badly injured. As the two of them were talking, Flame dropped by to congratulate them. "Hey man. Congrats!" Spyro looked at him with a brow raised. "About what?" He calmly asked Flame.

Flame walked out with a look that said "Opps. I'm early." Spyro asked the dragoness now laying on top of him. "What was that about?" Cynder replied "Oh. You . . . You don't remember the night before the Crowning Ceremony? When you were in my arms, I felt something. A feeling made me pounce on you." Spyro came up with the first words that came to his mind. "So what you're saying is that you're -" Cynder finished for him. "Yes, Spyro. You're gonna be a father." Tears replaced the dry faces of our dragons.

TO BE CONTINUED IN BOOK # 2 : HEARTS OF DARKNESS

Thank you to everybody who read (this) my first book/story/novel/fanfic(tion). June is gonna be a month without updates. I'm so sorry. Please understand I have exams and a vacation. Early to mid July is when I'll start on the 2nd book.

Much love to share -

Emily AKA Romanceshipper2000


End file.
